Patent literatures 1 to 3 disclose a technology for suppressing the generation of vibration when an internal combustion engine mounted on a vehicle is started. Patent literature 1 discloses an engine start control device for suppressing the extension of a period of time during which self-excited vibration of a vibration isolating device is generated due to a difference in previous stop position of pistons of an engine. In addition, patent literature 2 discloses a start control device for an internal combustion engine of a parallel type hybrid vehicle which makes an acceleration performance compatible with a vibration damping performance when the engine is started. This hybrid vehicle has an engine stop mode, and the start control device changes an engine revolution speed at which fuel injection is started according to a target torque of the engine when the engine is started. Further, patent literature 3 discloses an engine control method for increasing an engine output with good response while reducing the generation of vibration which is associated with a start of an engine.